


lights out

by CastielTheAngel



Series: Klance Writing Event [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (i can't be the only person who actually thinks "pov" instead of "p-o-v" right??), Bad Dreams, Drabble, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Insomniac Keith (Voltron), KWE, Kinda, Klance Writing Event, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Third Person, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheAngel/pseuds/CastielTheAngel
Summary: "Kiss me goodnight."In which Keith can't sleep, and Lance happens to wake up.





	lights out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a thirteen-week-long Klance writing event on the Voltron Amino! Every Friday up until 2/9/18 (Feb 9th, 2018), those who choose to participate can post stories/drabbles that match with each Friday's prompt.
> 
> [Check out the challenge](https://voltron-legendary-defenders.aminoapps.com/page/blog/klance-writing-event/0P7j_BvIkuJJB3XVdLRZXWDD6Rk2v7RNJ1) on the Voltron Amino!
> 
> Hohooo I missed last Friday, so here's last Friday's prompt because I had it half written and I really wanted to finish it!! I had today's prompt ("Let me wear your clothes") started, but unfortunately it got deleted... I wasn't very happy with it anyway though, so that's okay, I guess... ;v;

          Keith listens to the gentle breathing of the boy lying next to him.

 

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale… exhale._

 

          Keith counts the soft sighs as he stares at the ceiling of his bedroom, dimly lit by the minuscule tubes of fluorescent light that line the floor.

          He very much enjoys the feeling of Lance’s warm body pressed against his own. He appreciates the long, slender arm slung over his waist. Appreciates the unruly sepia curls that tickle his neck and brush up under his chin as the boy shifts his head on Keith’s shoulder. Appreciates the soft, lengthy legs curling around his own.

          Keith barely notices the catch in Lance’s breath as air hitches in the Paladin’s throat. He feels Lance’s body go rigid against his own, and Keith brings his arm up to rub the boy’s tensing back gently.

          Lance relaxes under the soft touch, a sigh escaping through his nose.

          “... Lance?” Keith murmurs under his breath. He's careful to keep quiet– doesn't want to wake the dreaming boy if he's still asleep. But as it turns out, Lance is not asleep.

          The younger’s throat vibrates as he hums in response and lifts his head slowly, propping himself up on his elbow.

          “What time is it?” Lance asks. Keith turns his head to look at the Altean clock on the wall that is adjacent to his bed. It reads A23m, which Keith had learned translates to 1:23 in the morning. But really, what is ‘time’ when one is in space? It’s merely a concept.

          “Why does it matter?” Keith mumbles tiredly, stifling a yawn as he strokes his fingertips up Lance’s spine. The touch elicits a slight tremor from the boy.

          “Have you been awake all night?” Lance asks, concern evident in his tone. He looks down at Keith through long, dark eyelashes with a sleepy pout. Keith’s heart leaps in its confinement. The dull floor lights illuminate the underside of Lance’s face, defining his narrow chin and casting long shadows across the smooth, freckled skin of his cheeks and his neck.

          “You’re gorgeous.” Keith breathes, completely ignoring Lance’s question. The boy’s dark eyes widen as they break contact with Keith’s, darting to stare at the pillow beneath Keith’s head.

          “That has nothing to do with anything we’ve said.” Lance says quickly, voice pitching upward ever-so-slightly. Keith’s smile is nearly cheek–splitting. He can feel the strain on either side of his face, and it kind of hurts, but he doesn’t mind. He can’t help it, anyway. Can’t chase the fond grin from his lips.

          “Quit looking at me like that, Cheshire Cat.” Lance chides, squirming uncomfortably under Keith’s endeared gaze. Keith doesn’t heed his boyfriend’s word until Lance kicks his shin. It’s light enough to get Keith to turn his head, but the smile doesn’t lessen by any amount.

 

           _God, he’s so in love._

 

          “You talk too much.” Keith hums, voice thick and tired as he closes his eyes. Before Lance has the opportunity to respond, Keith steals the silence for his own commentary.

          “No, I haven’t been up this whole time.”

          The answer seems to quiet Lance down for a moment.

          An incredibly brief moment.

          “You’re a bad liar when you’re tired.” Lance says quietly, suddenly right up against Keith’s ear, and Keith has no idea when he’d gotten there, or how he’d done it without Keith noticing the movement.

          “And you’re cute when you’re tired. Go back to sleep.” Is Keith’s dry response.

          Lance shuts up for another moment.

          Once again, it is short–lived.

          “You should sleep too. You know irregular sleeping patterns aren’t good for your body.” The younger persists, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith can sense Lance’s eyes intensely lasering holes into the side of his face.

          “Quit looking at me like that, Combustionbender.” Keith mumbles. The feeling of being watched doesn’t go away, but Keith doesn’t really care. If it was anyone else, he might find it creepy, but Lance is an exception.

          “Good to know you got cable in that desert shack of yours.” Lance teases softly. Keith shakes his head, a small smile gracing his pale lips.

          “I used to watch it with Shiro back at the Garrison. He was the number one Korrasami enthusiast. Don’t tell him I told you.” He explains. He feels Lance nod against his shoulder, a small chuckle resonating in the back of the boy’s throat.

          “Why doesn’t that surprise me?” The Red Paladin breathes, voice practically dripping with amusement.

          Keith cracks open his left eye ever–so–slightly to look down at Lance. The boy is still looking at him, a fond smile playing at soft crimson lips.

          “Why are you awake?” Keith asks. He’s pretty sure he knows the reason for Lance’s arising, but a little inquiry won’t hurt.

          Or maybe it will.

          Lance’s expression wilts a little as his eyes seem to glide down Keith’s face to stare at something just below his chest.

          “Just a bad dream. About Earth. … And you.” The boy spills hesitantly, shrugging– as well as he can in such a position.

          Keith nods. He doesn’t ask anything more about it. Lance will tell him the full story if he wants.

          “Why are you up so late?” Lance changes the subject. Keith doesn’t mind. He’s learned to open up to Lance about how he's feeling. It still seems unnatural, in a way, but he knows that Lance would never judge him.

          … _Too_ harshly, anyway.

          “I just… couldn’t fall asleep, I guess. Thinking about too many things at one time.”

          Lance nods reverently. He must know what that feels like.

          “Try?” The boy asks softly, pressing in closer to Keith and tightening his legs around Keith’s thighs. Keith can feel Lance’s nose pressing into the skin just below his ear. Warm breath gently fans out across his neck and feathers up under his jaw.

          Keith hesitates before he nods.

 

          “Okay. I’ll try.”

 

          He feels the gentle weight of soft lips against his neck, leaving behind the tingling trace of a chaste kiss once they disappear from his skin.

          Keith turns his head. He’s able to crane his neck just enough to press a kiss to the younger boy’s forehead, earning a contented, sleepy sigh in return.

          Lance’s breath softens and his warm body relaxes against Keith’s side. Lance’s hand is splayed out across Keith’s chest, and Keith reaches to place his own over it. Lance’s skin is soft and smooth. His long, slender fingers curl beneath Keith’s own slightly–shorter appendages.

          There's something so incredibly comforting about hearing someone else take in and blow out air. It lulls him into a wave of new, genuine exhaustion, something he hadn’t felt in a long while.

          Darkness clouds the edges of his vision, and suddenly his eyes grow heavy. It threatens to swallow him whole, but strange as that sounds, it’s a comforting threat. Not much of a threat at all, actually. It’s warm and welcoming. It feels safe.

 

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale… exhale._

 

          Keith gives in to the darkness.


End file.
